


Got This Under Control

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, History Quizzes During Sex, Hypnotism, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Wait, Claude, this is a bad idea, you're not in your right mind, or in control of yourself--"What was she talking about? He was perfectly in control. As usual.A.K.A. Claude and Lysithea feat. erotic hypnosis, sort of, except it's trying to fuck the hypnosis out of him.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Got This Under Control

He doesn't remember how he got here. 

He's not even sure where this place is. 

The only reason he knows his own name is because the (really cute) girl standing next to him, with her eyes wide open in shock (why?) keeps saying, "Claude?! Claude, are you okay?"

What was her name again?

He gets carted off elsewhere before he can remember. 

\---

They're in a room. His, probably. The cute girl is talking away beside the bed.

"...a hypnosis spell, that made you susceptible to their suggestions-- hey, are you even listening?"

He's not. Not really. She has a nice voice, but the contents don't register. 

He reaches out and drags her in, close enough to smell her.

Sweets. And lilies. 

And then he remembers that her name was something like...

"Lys..."

She's small and soft and fits perfectly into his arms. Then he remembers that she fits perfectly around his cock, too, and nuzzles her neck and feels up her stocking-clad legs.

"Wait, Claude, this is a bad idea, you're not in your right mind, or in control of yourself--"

What was she talking about? He was perfectly in control. As usual. 

Right, as usual. 

They'd have sex and feel good, as they always do.

Her fists pound against his shoulders as he runs his thumbs over her breasts.

"You really weren't listening, were you? The Empire mages hypnotized you! It's already been six days and you still--"

He laughs. So she believed the so-called "hypnosis" is real...how adorable. 

"Aw, don't worry, stuff like that doesn't actually work. C'mere."

But even as he keeps feeling her up where she's sensitive, she barely reciprocates and instead keeps muttering nonsensical things like,

"This is bad...we have to...I have to turn him back...! But if explaining simply it doesn't work, then--"

"Shh...nothing's wrong with me, see? Just focus on feeling good now."

"..."

After a moment of silence, she kisses him back, and that's all that matters to him, not the guilty, but determined, expression on her face.

\---

"Do you, hah, remember what year it is?"

She keeps quizzing him while holding his hips in place and bouncing up and down. It's a rare sight and quite a treat, because she usually doesn't like positions that make her move too much. 

"Of course I do. Eleven-thousand eighty-five."

"What continent are we on?"

"You're seriously asking me...is this some sort of joke, Lys?"

She frees her hands to drag her nails across his chest, and he jerks upward, into her, in response. 

"Just, ngh, answer the question...! What continent are we on, what nations does it have?"

"We're in Fódlan. The three countries ruling it are Adrestian Empire, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance."

Of course he knows these things, but he doesn't get how is any of this relevant to what they're doing right now. 

Perhaps she's not enjoying it as much as I am, he thinks, then reaches to tweak her nipple with one hand and press her nub against his shaft as he keeps thrusting with the other. 

"Ah...ah...mmmhm....!"

Her back arches while she tightens and pulses, and he's quite proud of himself for it. 

"There's no need to hold back the sounds, you know..."

"I can't...fucking believe you're saying something like that in this situation. Now wipe that stupid grin off your face and get back to answering my questions!"

"Right."

The one being weird in for the situation is obviously her, but he knows better than to say it out loud, even in the haze.

"What's happening between the three countries right now?"

"The Empire declared war. Kingdom is in ruins, Alliance is holding on, but just barely."

"Good. Now, who's leading the Alliance?"

She lowers her torso to grip onto his shoulders intently. 

"The Duke of Riegan."

"And you are?"

"..."

He can't answer. 

A sharp pain builds in the back of his head along with the climax down below, and the combination is awfully unpleasant. 

Her hands trail up his neck then to the sides of his face, and that makes up for it, but only a little bit.

"Come on, do you remember who you are?"

"Ah, well, you...you said my name's Claude, so yeah."

"That's not what I meant."

He grunts, and he can't tell if it's from the headache or pleasure. (Does it matter? It shouldn't, not while they're together and fucking like this.)

"You said...you told me you had plans for the future. For the future of Fódlan--"

Future. 

His eyes blow wide open, and his hands shoot up to his head in self-defense (from what?), but somehow this small girl manages to bat it away from his ears.

"Fuck, stop, stop saying that, please, not now, I can't think about that now, I don't want to--"

The word "future" feels like needles being jammed in his brain, and he hates that it's overpowering the pure ecstasy he's supposed to be feeling, with her. 

She gives an agonizingly sweet kiss and quickens the pace of her hips. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Now-- do you remember? What you're going to do in the future? Your dream?"

"I-- ngh, argh, I-- Lys, please, don't, don't say anything, just let me stay with-- Lys...!"

He wraps his arms around her waist, hoping that would provide some sort of comfort as he begins coming alongside the excruciating pain. 

"I'm so, so, sorry, Claude."

"Lysithea--"

Sparks of energy flow from her hands, into his head, all the way down his body.

And suddenly, everything feels way too clear.

The funny thing is, he didn't realize his senses were foggy before. 

\---  
\---

When he wakes up, his whole body is sore and sticky with sweat from the nightmare. 

Well, he assumes it was a nightmare, but he can't actually remember anything from it-- and the awful headache doesn't help, either. 

Now, what was going on with the army again?

"Right, the Great Bridge of Myrddin...I better go check on how that went."

The soreness makes it tempting to stay in bed for longer, but there's work to do. 

\---

"A week? I was knocked out for a week?! Sheesh, the Empire's got some terrifying tricks up their sleeves."

Teach shakes her head. 

"You were only unconscious for the past day. But nobody could...get through to you, so to speak, for the six days, except for Lysithea. She says she managed to literally shock some sense into you, alongside a lot of talking."

"Ah, I see. I'll have to go thank her later. But while we're on the subject, how does that hypnosis spell work, exactly? It's obviously sketchy, but, if it managed to mess me up that bad-- there's a lot of potential there..."

"We've been working on reverse-engineering it, but I doubt we'll be able to use it ourselves. However, the essential framework seems to be that it makes the victim highly susceptible to suggestions by tapping into their repressed, or escapist desires."

He clicks his tongue and ponders what he apparently did for majority of the week. 

"...So my repressed desire is to blank out and not talk to anyone. Interesting."

"You're probably just in need of some rest. Take it easy for a while."

"I will. Thanks, Teach."

Well, he supposes there are worse repressions to have. Such as turning into some sort of insatiable sex beast trying to fuck everything in sight. 

Thank goddess it wasn't something like that.

\---

Lysithea is in the library as usual, and she nearly jumps out of her skin when she spots him. 

"Relax, relax, I'm not a ghost."

"..."

She doesn't shoot back at him like she usually does, and looks away. 

That bad, huh.

He hugs her, as gently as possible. 

"I made you worry, didn't I. Sorry about that, I promise I'll be more careful from now on."

Some sort of mumbling. 

"Hm?"

"...I'm the one who should apologize...after I..."

"Hey, a little bit of lecturing and electrocution is nothing compared to letting the Alliance fall apart and losing the war."

She glances up with tear-glistening eyes. 

"You...don't remember...?"

"Nope. But there's nobody I'd trust myself more with in that sort of situation than you. You're a sensible person, and I know things won't go wrong under your control."

He's not sure why she starts crying after hearing that, but decides to hold her for a while, as he always does. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are now 30 works in the Lysithea/Claude tag and I wrote 15 of them. Someone please join me, it's so goddamn lonely in here.
> 
> Anyway, I tried to go for the "What? Hypnosis doesn't work, stupid (does exactly what the hypnotizer wants them to do)" type of hypnosis here. But I guess it's sort of weird when the person fucking them isn't the hypnotizer.


End file.
